In modern electronics production, it is increasingly important to integrate and to embed, respectively, a special component, such as an electronic component, in the circuit board already during manufacturing the circuit board on which an electronic assembly with a plurality of electronic components is built up later. If the electronic component is an RFID component, a so-called traceability can be performed in a comparably easy manner, wherein a certain electronic assembly which is built up on a corresponding circuit board can be individually identified also during manufacturing a multiplicity of electronic assemblies in an industrial electronics production. This is important in particular at safety-relevant assemblies, such as a control unit for an airbag, such that a possibly defective electronic assembly can be unambiguously identified. Only in this way it can be ensured that, when a defect of such an assembly is present, assemblies of the same type which are built up at the same time with the same electronic components can be withdrawn from circulation, for example by way of a recall campaign.
However, an embedding of electronic components in a circuit board can lead to thermal tensions in the circuit board not only during manufacturing the circuit board, but also during the operation of an electronic assembly which is built up on the circuit board. This results from the fact that materials, such as the flame retardant material FR4 which is typically used for circuit boards and semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si) which is typically used for electronic components, have strongly different coefficients of thermal expansion. This naturally leads to thermal tensions. In the case of a multilayered circuit board, single layers can even warpage and/or detach from the other layers. It is easy to understand that such tensions lead to high mechanical stresses of an electronic assembly and reduce both the reliability and the resilience against failure of electronic assemblies.
There may be a need to provide a circuit board with an embedded electronic component and a method of manufacturing such a circuit board, such that electronic assemblies can be built up which are only exposed to low mechanical stresses also in the case of strong temperature changes.